User blog:DMUA/Castle Chaos Fight Dialogue
I've honestly wanted to do this ever since it was still in style, but I never really built Jack of All Trades enough to chase it for real. This seems fun though. I'll probably work on it beyond my first draft |-|Gal= EVOLVERSE Chimeriad Helen Entering Battle Helen: Old time's sake, right? Gal: We must have one screwed up relationship if me kicking the Hell out of you brings nostalgia... Helen:... Dammit Gal. ---- Gal: You know, Flora vs Light isn't a fair match. Helen: Oh, have you gotten complacent? Gal: I just figured it was a better excuse to lose then your assets. Victory Gal: Like fire, Hellfire... Helen, on the ground: What, falls flat on it's ass in practice? Gal: Yeah, that's about right. Gal smiles, and stretches his hand to help her up as the results show on screen Defeat Gal: GUWWWAAAAHHHHH Gal crashes against the ground, making a circular crater around his curled up body Helen: Quit being so dramatic, you've been to hell and back, a little hit like that isn't going to bring you down. Gal: Sorry, I got carried away there. Helen smiles, and stretches her hand to help him up as the results show on screen Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa Entering Battle Siren: You know, we are just about the same age... Gal: You're just signing your death in blood. Siren: Ladies don't like a man that can't take a joke... ---- Gal: You took everything from me. Siren: Sorry, I don't know who you are. Gal: You'll know soon enough. Victory Gal: PHOTONCALIBUR!!!! A blade of light is flung into Siren's chest, causing her to start to choke Gal: AND APHOTONCALIBUR! Gal charges forth with a sword of pure black, implaing Siren, mixing with the light blade's power and exploding outward, completely destroying her as the results show on screen. Defeat Siren: So? The offer still stands... Gal looks at Siren with nothing but pure contempt, as a bolt comes from the skies to completely incapacitate him. Siren: Knew you weren't my type. You'd probably hate a whip anyways... Siren stands over Gal as the results show. ---- Siren: Sorry, speak up? I think I forgot your name again. Crescentia C. Alhazred Entering Battle Alhazred: So, what say you, young man? Gal: You wouldn't be here if the journey didn't hurt. Alhazred: Perhaps so... Victory Alhazred: Dark Nemesis Extinguisher: PHOTONCAILBUR! A blade of light is thrown down towards Gal, as he throws his own variant to clash with it, causing an explosion of light to cover everyone's vision. As Alhazred tries to sense Gal beyond the light, he is already at point blank range. Gal: AND APHOTONCALIBUR Gal thrusts the blade into her chest, causing it to explode into black and send her crashing to the ground, her wings disipated, as Gal floats in the air on his own wings of black. Gal: I learned a few things since last time. Alhazred smiles a bit, before going unconscious and having the results show. Defeat Gal: PHOTONCALIBUR Gal throws a blade of light at Alhazred, who simply raises her hand and catches it, corrupting the attack entirely with darkness, before sending it back and exploding in light and dark Alhazred: You learned my Sorcery, but you never learned that any old fool can deal with their own attacks. Gal smiles with defeat, before going unconscious and having the results show. The Warrior of Ash Entering Battle Irwin: Prove yourself, Gal. Gal: Unlike you, I've kissed Helen. Irwin:... Fair enough. Victory Irwin swings his blade forth, only to have it caught between his fingers Gal: Nice Knife. Before he can move, Irwin is completely obliterated by a blast of light, as the results show. Defeat Gal narrowly dodges as space is cut apart around him, only to find himself bumping into the warrior of ash as he steps back, who then bashes him several times on the back of the head using the hilt of his blade Irwin: Well, now you've kissed the ground. Gal lays on the ground, completely out of it, as the results show. Hasegawa Saya Entering Battle Saya: So, you're also having a hard time with love? Gal:... Also? Saya:.... Pretend you didn't hear that. Nephthys Serpens Entering Battle Serpens: Just watch me, Gal, I'll go faster than light! Gal: Honestly, it's not that hard. Light is a speed that won't ever change or have any chance to catch up to you if you go ahead of it... Serpens:... You really have a way with children, don't you... ---- Gal: You should find someone else to play with. Serpens: Come on! How are you going to have kids with Helen if you don't figure them out ahead of time!? Gal: Wait wh- ugh, I... Don't go that far ahead for me, you little twirp! Victory Gal: Guess you're still just shy of it. ---- Gal: Now, just, don't being up other people's business again, alright? It's personal! Suddenly, a burst of pedals appears behind Gal Helen: Is it now? Gal's face contorts into sheer agony as the results show Defeat Serpens: If light won't follow me, I'll go even higher anyways! ---- Serpens: That was fun! Maybe we should do this more often! Gal, on the ground: No, I assure you, this is a one ti- A burst of pedals appears infront of Gal, as Helen crosses her arms and waits for what he says next. Gal:...... What is supposed to be the right answer here? Helen: You can play with Gal whenever you want to, Serpens. Serpens zips through the sky in joy, as Gal smiles awkwardly at this situation. Jack of All Trades Xander Alsandair Entering Battle Xander: What kind of arm is that? Gal: It's black. Like my soul. Xander: oooohhhhkkaaaaayyyyy Gal: Heroism is a lot more than you think it is... Xander: I know. I got used to the killing. Gal: Killing's one thing. Victory Gal catches Xander's sword with his dark arm, causing it to melt into the blade, corrupting it and sending it's against it's wielder Xander: Oh... That's cool- Xander is slashed across the chest and falls to the ground as the results show ---- Gal kicks Xander's sword away, and steps on it as he tries to bring it back, blasting Xander in the face with a beam of light. Gal: Quit while you're ahead. Xander lies burnt on the ground as the results show. Defeat Xander: Seriously though, what is that arm? What kind of magic is that? Gal: Dark Energeia. Got it after my normal arm stopped coming back. Xander: Was that so hard? Gal awkwardly stares at him as the results show. ---- Xander deflects several beams of light from Gal, before slashing at his Dark Arm. Upon contact, it explodes into light, and as Gal's vision clears, his sword is right against his face. Xander: We can make this better. Gal sits there in defeat as the results show. Louis Duchamp Entering Battle Louis: I hear that you also have a strange lover. Gal: Well, she's a sentient tree with Hellfire, so it's a lot to handle. Louis: You have no idea what "a lot to handle" means... Victory Gal fires several blasts of light, which Louis deflects using a rapier made of glass, reflecting it in several directions, before running forth to stab Gal with it, resulting in Gal knocking the blade to the side and kicking Louis in the crotch .... Louis: Oh, I'm sorry, usually that's supposed to be a decisive blow. Louis falls onto his back to attempt to mimick a pained reaction Gal: Wait- Louis: A lot. To handle. Gal looks down, disturbed, as the results show. Defeat Gal fires a massive beam of light, only to have it reflect onto several pieces of glass mid air, hitting him in the back and leaving him smoking on the ground. Louis: So, should I tell you about my lover? Gal looks at Louis and struggles up as the results show. Starcross EQUINOX Entering Battle EQUINOX: Light users always make me sick... Gal: I don't bite. EQUINOX: I knew someone who did. ---- EQUINOX: Sorry, but you standing there really reminds me of something I don't want to remember. Gal: I'm sure there's a better way to work out your problems. EQUINOX: I thought that for a long damn time too. Victory Gal:... This is what I could do to Helen if I'm too careless. It's just as tragic as it is terrifying... Defeat EQUINOX: panting That's right... It's over now, she's over now... |-|Aucta= EVOLVERSE Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa Entering Battle Siren: And now, I HAVE YOU! Aucta: You have my afterimage. Siren: Grr... THAT'S STILL ON YOUR TRAIL! Victory Aucta opens fire, launching a hail of bullets at Siren, covering her in blood and holes. Siren: I'm still up and running.... Aucta gets right up to her face, puts his gun to her head, and fires a bullet so potent, it creates a tornado in the background as the results show. Defeat Siren grabs Aucta by the collar Siren: How's this for having you, slippery little bastard? Aucta: Hardly an inconvenience. Siren kicks Aucta in the head, making him collapse onto the ground unconscious as the results show. Jack of All Trades Jack Alsandair Entering Battle Aucta: Of course, had to run into you again... Jack: Has being blocked from my form bothered you? Aucta: It'll bother me less when you're dead. ---- Aucta: Of course, I had to run into the hobo again... Jack: You should know that doesn't provoke me. Aucta: Worth a shot raises Auratech Gun Victory Jack deflects several bullets from all around him, only to have Aucta appear behind him. Jack: Dodge this? Aucta pulls the trigger Aucta: Monologue is for when you're alone. Aucta stands over the body as the results show Defeat Aucta fires a barrage of bullets at Jack, only to have him calmly unsheathe his blade. Jack: Ethereal Flurry. The bullets are all cut apart, as Aucta falls into several pieces as results show |-|Miko= EVOLVERSE Nephthys Serpens Entering Battle Miko: Shall we compare the speed of our projectile rushes? Serpens: I can beat the- Miko: LANGUAGE! Victory Wind and Light clash together in the air, leaving craters across the backdrop of the battlefield Miko: ORAORAORAORAORAORA Serpens: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA Miko fires a giant laser, finally piercing through the clash and knocking Serpens out Miko: Yare Yare Daze... Miko flies into the distance with Serpens as the results show Defeat Miko and Serpens stare at each other from opposite sides of the battlefield Serpens: Wait here Serpens flies through the air, going far above the clouds as Miko waits below Serpens: One second has passed... Two seconds have passed... Miko: Are we really doing thi- Serpens: TRAAAAIIINNNSSSSSS Suddenly, a locomotive made of pure light crashes through the clouds, splitting them as they charge unto the Shrine Maiden below, crashing into a wave of attacks Miko: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA- Serpens: I'LL SMASH YOU FLAT! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA- Serpens starts punching the locomotive through the lasers that obstruct them, slowly making their way towards the shrine maiden and indeed smashing them flat against the head of the train Serpens: WRRRYYYYYYYYYYY Serpens swings her head backwards and bends her knees in such a way that her upper body is perpedicular to the ground, screaming into the air Alhazred sheds a tear of joy as the results show. Crescentia C. Alhazred Entering Battle Alhazred: So, does my daughter fare? Miko: Even without the ability to enter the dream world, she's still serving the gods as best as she can. Alhazred: That is good... Hasegawa Saya Saya: Oh, Miko, it's good to see yo- Miko: Let's fight! Saya: Wait WHY Saya: ...You know the last thing I'd ever want is to see you hurting, right? Miko: You want to see if I can defend myself, then? Don't hold back, you can hit me with everything you got! Saya: sigh (...I'm not sure why I didn't see her taking it in that direction from a mile away.) Literally anything from Touhou Intense squeals of joy |-|Sir Lazarus= EVOLVERSE The Warrior of Ash Entering Battle Lazarus: I'm not running away. I'm going to surpass you! Irwin: I appreciate the enthusiasm, but this old body has a lot more to teach you... Lazarus: THEN IT WILL COME! Victory As Lazarus dons his crimson armor, he charged forth into the baptism of ashes, slashing an uncountable amount of times, shredding space apart... and as it all ceases, the very world around them collapses into glass, as Irwin fades into ashes, and the results are shown on screen. Defeat Lazarus dons his crimson armor, charging into the baptism of ashes... only to be met with his blade being caught between two fingers. Irwin: A real enemy won't let you strike. Just like that, Lazarus is slashed into an uncountable amount of pieces, shredding apart space as the results are shown. Chimeriad Helen Entering Battle Helen: So, you are the one who succeeded The Warrior of Ash? Lazarus: More importantly, aren't you taken by someone, now? Helen: What can I say, nostalgia dies hard. Victory Lazarus: This is what it means to have the torch passed down, I'll have you know! Defeat Helen: It'll take you awhile to turn those embers into a true flame. Gal Entering Battle Lazarus: Steel yourself, Gal! Gal: I'm plenty steeled. You should worry about getting your wood up once in awhile. Lazarus: Wait, WHAT? Victory Lazarus rams headfirst into Gal, sending him tumbling across the ground and reeling from such a direct impact Lazarus: HOW'S THAT FOR WOOD!? Gal:.... sigh Gal struggles to get up as the results are shown. Defeat Lazarus takes a mighty swing... only to have his blade caught between Gal's fingers. Gal: Well, if you can't help but follow... In a flash, Gal sucker punches Lazarus, knocking him out cold as the results are shown. Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa Lazarus: I won't be your whipping boy anymore! Siren: Oh, I didn't know we were like that Lazarus: GRRRRRRRRRRR Victory A hail of sorcery comes upon Lazarus... but he does not yield, as his armor holds strong Siren: WHY.... WON'T... YOU... DIE!? Just like that, Lazarus charges forth, ripping away the Chain Memoria from Siren's side. As she tries to will it back to her... she finds herself overwhelmed. Lazarus: BECAUSE ONLY NOW, IS THIS OVER! With a downward slash, the battlefield explodes into magma, jettisoning Siren into the sky as she is utterly incinerated Defeat Lazarus raises his crimson armor, only to have it shatter to pieces again and again as Siren uses the Chain Memoria against it Siren: As those from the east would say... Owari Da. Siren unleashes a beam of light, incarnating Lazarus along with a vast majority of the landscape. |-|Dragnar= EVOLVERSE Gal Entering Battle Dragnar: SO, YOU HAVE TAKEN A LIKING TO GWEN'S SISTER... Gal: Well, Alhazred was off the table. Dragnar: AND OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW! Victory As they clashed, blows being exchanged one to another, Gal gets knocked back, forcing him to fire a blast of light... which is then completely engulfed by a wave of chaotic power, blowing Gal away. Dragnar: SEE!? THERE IS MUCH FOR YOU TO LEARN, YOUNG MAN! Gal lays unconscious as the results are shown on screen Defeat As they clashed, Gal started to gain an advantage, punching Dragnar before he could get his blows out, and striking harder than he ever thought possible, finishing with a powerful blow to the chest that sends them barreling back Dragnar: Hmm.... Gal: Reconsidering something? Dragnar: Bah, stick to touching trees instead. Dragnar simply shrugs off all the damage, getting up as the results show. Nephthys Serpens Entering Battle Dragnar: ARE YOU READY TO LEARN HOW TO DODGE, SERPENS!? Serpens: Wait, wha- Dragnar: DODGE Victory Dragnar punts Serpens into the air, before appearing behind her in the sky and smashing her to the ground with both hands, shattering her wings as creates a crater on impact Dragnar: WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE!? Serpens gives no reply as she sits there, twitching on the ground as the results show Defeat As Dragnar tries to punch Serpens into the air, she narrowly evades by flying just out of reach, before unleashing a hail of wind bullets from above upon Dragnar, razing the landscape and blowing Dragnar away Dragnar: VERY GOOD! Dragnar shrugs off the damage, getting up as the results show Crescentia C. Alhazred Entering Battle Dragnar: It has been a truly long time, since we stood face to face like this.... Alhazred: Yeah... Most of your entertainment has come from our enemies. Dragnar: But so few among this world have that kind of strength, tis truly a shame... Valhalla Alastor Entering Battle Dragnar: I SEE YOU HAVE GREAT ANGER TO USE IN BATTLE! Alastor: It's not for you, but I won't hesitate to destroy you if you're going to stand in my path. Dragnar: FAR MORE FOCUSED RAGE HAS TRIED AND FAILED, BUT GIVE IT YOUR HEART! Luke Castellan Entering Battle Dragnar: YOUR ENERGEIA IS IMPRESSIVE, YOUNG MAN! STEEL YOURSELF! Luke: Scram before I show you what impressive means. Dragnar: SUCH PRIDE! I AM THRILLED TO TEST IT! |-|Chimeriad Helen= EVOLVERSE Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa Entering Battle Helen: I'm going to send those Kasha back where they belong! Siren: Oh? You and what army. Helen: We don't need to see the world through the mirrors of others if that means forsaking our own strength to change it! Victory Helen sends an entire forest of trees at Siren, flooding her from all sides, to which he casually replies with a blast of flame, completely immolating everything in sight. Siren: IS THAT YOUR BEST!? Suddenly, out from the flames, the trees stab into her. Helen: Redwood trees are resistant to flames. So indeed, it is my best... As Siren is too shocked to scream, the flames consume her, and the results show. Defeat Helen sends an entire forest of trees at Siren... only to have her grin, and subjugate the very trees under her own whims. Siren: Perhaps you have the strength to bring change... But my will, like Fate, cannot be defied. From all directions, Helen is impaled by her own power, leaving her limp above the ground, as the results show. Hasegawa Saya Entering Battle Helen: Something seems to be troubling you... Saya: I'm not sure what you're talking about... Helen: These are the same sort of feelings Gal has when he's around me.... Victory Saya: I've gotten rusty Helen: Are you sure that's what it is? Saya: ABSOLUTELY SURE. Defeat Saya: See! I am perfectly fine!?! Now stop thinking about it weirdly! Jack of All Trades Rose Alsandair Entering Battle Rose: You're in love too, right? Would you like to know how really satisfy a man? Helen: I'm not sure I trust you on that... Rose: Your loss anyhow. Starcross SOLSTICE Entering Battle SOLSTICE: How are you doing? I'm Alice. Helen: I know exactly what you're trying to do, and what you've done, SOLSTICE. SOLSTICE: Jeez, are all the girls here this hostile? Victory A tree sprouts from the ground to stab SOLSTICE in the stomach, before Helen kicks the side of her head, knocking her back SOLSTICE: YOU BI- Within a flash, SOLSTICE is impaled by a root from below her, completely tearing apart her solar drive and brain alike. Helen: Even without Hell telling me as much, I could practically feel the negativity from that woman.... SOLSTICE bleeds from her mouth, completely silent as the results show. Defeat Helen is knocked to the ground, and lifted back up by the throat SOLSTICE: Maybe I went a little too rough on you... Helen simply spat blood in her face. SOLSTICE: GRR, FINE! SOLSTICE then slammed Helen to the ground, before shoving her fist through their heart as the results show. |-|Vladislava C. Veneranda= EVOLVERSE Gal Vlad: Oh, you seem to be quite cheerful Gal: Do NOT Vlad: Wow, maybe that was wrong, if you're that temperamental... You should really... w i n d d o w n Victory Gal gets shot in the face with an Auratech gun, knocking him onto the ground Vlad: Did something distract you, my little fountain of s w e e t n i g r e d o Suddenly, a burst of pedals appears behind Vlad. Vlad: Oh. Shi- A giant explosion of trees covers the battlefield as results show Defeat Gal punts Vlad several meters into the air, eventually landing back onto the ground Gal: Don't talk to me, or... anyone, ever again. Gal swiftly flees the scene, as the results show. Hasegawa Saya Entering Battle Vlad writes in a book for a moment, taking a few glances at Saya all the while Saya:.... What are you doing? Vlad: Oh, I'm just writing something about smooth skin. Saya: GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW Victory Vlad uses the power of hardcover and smashes Saya over the head, completely flattening her against the ground. Vlad: If I want to continue making my art, I must be careful... Defeat Saya finally rips the book away, before lighting it completely ablaze Vlad: GASP MY WOOORRRRKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! ALL THOSE SLEEPLESS NIGHTS, LAID TO WASTE IN BUT A MOMENT! Saya: But at least, the world is safe now. Vlad: Not yet... Starcross SOLSTICE Entering Battle Vlad: How are you that big!? SOLSTICE: I dunno, which part are you talking about specifically? Vlad: Well..... ---- Vlad: You have auratech in your heart!? I neeeeeeddddd to know more about this! SOLSTICE: Just come and get it, honey. Vlad: I w i l l Victory Vlad: Come over later so we can study together. Defeat SOLSTICE: Did I go too rough? Vlad: No, this is p e r f e c t Category:Blog posts Category:EVOLVERSE